A Newly Hooded Road to Walk
by thatguywiththeonebamfstory
Summary: Fluttershy's previously honest life is about to take a dangerous turn as she is bought into a brotherhood of what seem to be killers but turn out to be hidden protectors of peace, how will she contain her secret of being an assassin? How many must she kill to complete her mission? The characters are anthros to clear it up, its kinda confusing, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh w-well I don't know Rarity, you know how I am at social gatherings, especially important ones such as this," said Fluttershy as Rarity swiftly shuffled through her mass of dresses straining her nervous yet excited fingers.

"Please fluttershy, you can't pass up an opportunity like this it would simply be, well excuse my language but stupid, darling, now which one," replied rarity as she held up two dresses.

"The green and white one, if you don't mind,"

"agreed it matches you for some reason, it shouldn't, but it does, maybe its your personality talking to me, anyway, this was my top choice for you so you could look your best at the revealing of Celestia's new husband and our new king, such a wonderous occasion, and how our little town was decided to host this momentous event is beyond me don't you think Fluttershy,"

" Yes," said fluttershy. Being a mare of very few words, she never felt really engaged in affairs that Rarity flips out about, but Rarity was her best friend anyway, they both are very neat and girlish in a peculiar way, and fluttershy felt somehow safer around her, mainly because Rarity was far more assertive than fluttershy, and was startled by things far less easily, still was frightened by many things such as mud or insects but was not startled, there is a difference and fluttershy was definitely a strong suitor in both.

"Oh dear Fluttershy! the event is in 2 hours and I haven't even started on myself! my apologies darling but I must prepare my own image, you can slip that on on your own right?"

" hmhm, yes rarity think I'll be just fine thank you," said fluttershy giving a little chuckle at rarity's overly desperate face.

"oh good, I'll see you later at Twilight's library, is that fine dear?"

"yes," at that Rarity rushed up her stairs to get ready and leaving Fluttershy privacy to dress.

Once Fluttershy had put her dress on she walked over to the mirror to look at herself. She wore a short and semi-tight dress that fit her figure perfectly and came down her knees, with green and white designs running across it. She had to admit that she was rather attractive, and felt unfortunate about herself that she had never had a boyfriend, mainly because if a stallion tried to talk to her she would squeak and hide under her arms, but if only she wasn't like that, things would be different.

When she was done inspecting herself, she took off her High heels and put on her regular shoes, then put her pink sweatshirt on over her dress and began her walk to the library. The streets were empty except for some shop and stand owners closing up shop for the big event and the majority of the commotion was coming from the stage preparations a couple of blocks away. Fluttershy didn't like this emptiness, she only enjoyed the calm but filling commotions of the common shoppers in the market and along the streets, and this emptiness was especially awkward because of the time, which read around 3:00, which was normally the busy time of the day, she knew that everyone was inside preparing for the King's revealing, but she felt afraid for some reason, like someone was watching her, but she managed to brush it off as she made it to Twilight's Library.

Fluttershy gave a soft knock on the door, she waited as she heard two hooves walking towards the door and a muffled yell saying " I'll get it!" She recognized its humble tone to be applejack's as the door opened.

"Well hey ther sugarcube we were jus a thinkin' you'd be showin' up bout now, come awn in," said applejack with a merry tone

"Thanks," said fluttershy quietly as the two mares walked into the tree. Twilight sat on a couch infront of her coffee table sipping a mug of tea talking to Rainbow dash who hovered on her back just above with a coke. they both said their greetings to fluttershy as she sat on the couch next to Twilight and AJ sat in an arm chair on the other side of the coffee table.

"So Fluttershy," asked Twilight "are you ready for tonight? it seems that Rarity helped you out with that pretty dress."

"Oh well I guess, I'm not really one for large social gatherings, especially not one with this much importance."

"eh you'll be fine it's not like you have to get up and talk we'll just be part of the crowd, anyway you look hot with that dress on," said Rainbow, her lesbianism poking out as fluttershy took her jacket off.

"Thank you, but that's the thing, I feel like everyone will be looking at me."

"ah don't cha worry bout that sugarcube, everybody is wearin thangs like that, yal will just blend in," said AJ reassuringly

"Yeah that's true, I guess," said fluttershy lightening up, "anyway, since you're a princess now Twilight, will you be up their with Celestia?"

" I think so, but I'll have to ask, hey Spike!"

"yeah!"

"write Princess Celestia a letter asking if I should be on stage with her tonight!"

"roger that!"

"speaking of princesses I finally have gotten used to my crown and wings, and can sorta fly,"

"Nice! we should have a race one of these days!" said Rainbow excitedly

" Rainbow I have trouble hovering, so I doubt it happening any time soon."

Then a belching noise came from the other room, "The Princess says yes so you'll be official instead of a bystander!"

"alright thanks Spike!"

Suddenly two mares barged through the door to the library, "We're heeeeere!" sang Rarity and pinkie pie as they walked in, both wearing their dresses, everybody then said their greetings to their 2 friends as they too sat on the couch.

"Well everybody lets get going! and you three still don't have your dresses on! you must hurry or else we will be late and loose any good views,"

"But we got ah whole hour there sugarcube,"

"Oh dear only and hour! than we really must rush! come come, we have lots of work to do for you all to be ready!"

"uuuggh" said twilight AJ and Rainbow knowing that she was right this time and wasn't going to leave them alone.

"Oh hush you little whiners," said rarity in response as they all walked upstairs and kicked spike out of his bed.

They all entered the town hall and found a good spot near the front, then Twilight separated and went to the elevated area of the town hall which they turned into a larger stage. Fluttershy watched as the building began to crowd and fill at every corner, including one figure in particular that somehow made it past the guards outside, he wore thinly armored and hooded robes (Edward Kenway's outfit from black flag), many weapons adorned him such as swords and multiple pistols strapped to his chest and waste. Fluttershy's curiosity made her forget about why she was here, and had her focus on this shadowy figure hiding at the edges of the crowd, and as ponies around her cheered as the new king walked out waving, she grew uncertain as the white mysterious hood began to move quickly towards the stage in pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy began to grow frightened as the cloaked stallion drifted quickly towards the stage, the crowd was still cheering, all of their attention to the new king, a unicorn taller than Celestia by a couple inches with a white coat containing orange splotches, and a red mane. Fluttershy only got a glimps of him as she stared nervously at the pony speeding through the crowd unnoticed, by the guards and all, except for Fluttershy. He began to grow closer to the steps leading up to the stage which were being guarded by two soldiers, these guards now noticed him and lunged at him with their spears, seeing quickly that he was an immediate threat. The stallion easily deflected the spears with a block from each arm, fluttershy flinched as he conducted a counter move plunging two blades from under his wrists into the guards necks, he continued up the steps as if the guards hadn't even been there.

The whole room noticed this, and ponies everywhere began to scream and run to the exit, this was all muffled to fluttershy, she was too focused on the happening scene upon the stage. Three more guards ran at the stallion with their swords drawn, but the hooded assailant drew his as well and cut them down fluently, then turned on the king. The king began to charge his magic but before he could do anything, the assailant drew two flintlock pistols, and fired their two shots dropping their target to the ground. The remanding guards now protected princess Celestia and Twilight from the killer's impending attack, bracing themselves for whatever trick the stallion had, but his charge never came, instead he drew a single sword and carved on the floor a symbol. Then he quickly ran to the closest window and continued through ponyville at a full tilt sprint, leaving the princesses in grief and yelling to seize the murderer, and the rest of the town in shock.

"Fluttershy! where are ya'll runnin ta!"

"I-I I don't know!" but she did know, she was running home, the only place she wanted or needed to be, to feel safe, and to erase those bloody images from her head, she never minded the sight of blood, but the process scared her to death.

Assassin's POV

The Stallion ran across the rooftops of the town, running as fast and as focused as he could. He could hear the guards on foot running through alleyways yelling in frustration and fear as they continued their hunt. This is what scared the assassin the most for some reason, sense of people chasing him, when all he could do was run and be chased, he could stop and fight, but he would certainly die against 40 trained soldiers, so he kept running. Then he heard wings, wings gaining close, he took a quick glance behind him and saw two pegasi gaining close with spears about to jab him in the back. The assassin had to think of something quickly, then he saw a pile of hay at the end of the row of buildings he was running on, at the other side was a large field of tall grass, in which he would escape after the Pegasus guards gaining him were dealt with. with this plan in mind the assassin ran faster towards the edge of the building, he turned to the guards flying right behind him and jumped as threw two rope darts from each sleeve impaling the soldiers' necks, then yanked them causing them to plummet to the ground head first, and the assassin softly fell into hay below.

The assailant climbed out of the hay pile and gave two quick glances in grimace at the broken dead bodies which lay on each side of the hay pile, he let out a sigh of guilt then walked over to each dead pony and closed their eyes for their honor. The stallion heard yelling in the distance so he quickly ran into the field of tall grass completing his escape, knowing that the guards would not follow and risk their lives by entering an environment basically built for an ambush. The last thing he heard from them was gaging as they discovered the two guards' bent remains he had left behind to hopefully forget about.

Twilight's POV

Twilight stood over her mentor as Celestia cried her sadness away while hugging her now dead fiancé. Twilight still could not believe the epidemic that she and the whole of Ponyville just witnessed, she could remember every gruesome moment even though she felt like she had her eyes closed the whole time.

A guard walk over to Princess Celestia "Princess, a thousand apologies but you must allow us to inspect his body in order to find any clues to who did this."

Celestia only hugged her fiancé harder and cried louder, Twilight then interjected, "Sir I think the only clue that you really need is this symbol drawn on the floor," she pointed to the odd symbol etched into the floor.

" Well what do think this is suggesting?"

"hmmmm, by the looks of it, it is ancient in design, and has some important meaning, something with more than a simple explanation, an organization would probably uphold such a purpose, and they seem pretty serious about it, eliminating the chance of this being an act of random terrorism. Someone wanted him dead for a reason, and a big one too."

"So since this symbol is ancient, we could probably find something on it in the royal library, right?"

"Exactly, then we can find out who did this, and then why."


	3. Chapter 3

"Twilight! sweetheart, we need some help," yelled Rarity as she and Pinkie Pie ran up to the stage.

"Halt!" stated two guards patrolling the front of the stage,

"It's okay sirs they are with me, said Twilight calmly

"Yes princess"

"Pinkie Rarity what's going on now?"

Pinkie was unfortunately the one to respond, "when the new king was killed you know, everybody was al like 'AAAAAAHH!' and all freakin the hell out and then everybody ran away and out of the town hall, and then we all found each other outside and regrouped except for Fluttershy and then we saw her running away into the night all crazy mopey like and then applejack goes 'hey sugercube! where are y'all goin'!' and then all she said was 'I-I I don't know,' and then she was gone in the darkness!" Pinkie had finally ran out of breath and was gasping for air.

"Yes darling, as Pinkie Pie had explain so 'clearly,' Fluttershy is missing, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash were in search for her, but they were both sent back by Royal guards, and they were rather cautious for their safety, since their is a killer on the loose."

"okay okay everypony slow down, she probably just went back to her house."

"or maybe that's just what she wants you to think!"

"Wait, what?!" said the three other ponies in confusion, looking to the figure behind Twilight.

"She just wants you to think that she is retreating back to her home, while she goes and meets with her accomplice the murderer!" yelled Celestia, her sadness turning into a desperate fury to point fingers at anypony.

"Uh yeah, hehe, Celestia you do realize we're talking about cute little Fluttershy who is afraid of her own shadow, right? like the pony who would never possibly think of murdering somepony, even let alone pinch them, right?" said twilight, timid of the response.

"It seems to me like the perfect cover up! acting all innocent and timid while she plots with her fellow vigilantes!"

"Princess you can't be serious! I know you're all choked up and all but you can't just point fingers at random ponies."

"I do not see her as random, running off into the dark with no explanation or hesitation, it seems like enough evidence for me!"

"But Princess this is!..."

"Enough, I do not need any further explanation for who killed my fiancé, or at least one of the ponies. You three guards!"

"yes princess," responded three guards across the room,

"I need the three of you to go to the home of Fluttershy Carington and arrest her for murder of Royalty and the Royal Guard, and if she struggles or does anything tricky, do not hesitate to kill her by any means."

"Celestia, you can't! she is one of our closest friends!" wailed Rarity, " my closest friend!"

" My decision is final, now go!"

Fluttershy's POV

Fluttershy sat on her couch with Angel on her lap, eyes wide and teacup wearily shaking of anxiety. She was calm and felt safe, but the images from the night would not leave her eyelids, and the memories could not be subdued, nothing else was thought about, no matter how many times she had told herself to go to her happy place.

"Angel, how I am glad you didn't have to be there and witness such a bloody scheptacle, it would have frightened you from your fur, at least, that's how I felt," talking to angel helped her gradually forget about it, she was breathing slower and had stopped shaking. She was thinking about what she was going to wear tomorrow, when she hear a firm nock on the door, she squeaked and shrunk back behind a couch pillow, another nock sounded but along with a deep voice.

"Miss Carington, this is the Royal Guard, you must open this door,"

Fluttershy forced herself to slowly stand up and begin to walk to the door.

"Fluttershy we know you are in there, now please open the door or else we will break it down."

Just then she open the door and the guards lunged for her, nocking her over onto her back, then they flipped her over to hand cuff her,

"W-W What are you doing?!" screamed fluttershy, she began to flap her wings rapidly trying to force the guards off of her and maybe fly off, but the three of the guards easily restrained her.

"You are under arrest for murder of Royalty and the Royal Guard, we have permission to kill you!"

She only kicked and screamed louder and harder, when it came to her Fight or Flight instincts, flying wasn't her strong suit, and neither was giving up.

The larger guard began holding her began to grow annoyed by her continuous thrashing, "one of you dumbasses wound her or something, I am growing tired of this unnecessary struggling."

At that one of the other guards stood up with his spear and aimed for Fluttershy's shoulder so she would stop her fighting, but she was moving far to much to be accurate and avoid her heart.

"Well come on do it already,"

"I can't!

"Well why the hell not"

"she is shaking too much, I don't want to stab her in the heart!"

Just then a hodded stallion ran through the door and stabbed the guard holding the spear with two swords, lifting him up in the air and slamming him back down killing him instantly, he then turned and kicked off the guard restraining Fluttershy and stabbed him in the neck while recovering from the blow on the ground, the third guard lunged at the assassin with his sword, but was easily blocked by the assassin's crossed swords, who then counter acted by kicking the guard in the groin, then stabbed him through the back as he stood bent over in pain, the assassin then flipped his swords in a stylish fashion and sheathed them.

The stallion in utter concern walked over and helped Fluttershy to her feet. Once she had stabilized, and with some help, she hugged her savior as tears ran down her face.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she then detached from her hug "how will I ever repay you for saving me from those drunken..."

She noticed who she had just hugged and was now thanking for saving her, and she lunged back in fear on her couch behind a pillow shaking.

"y-y your the murderer a-aren't you?" she asked in a voice of silent and fearful realization.

A voice came out from under the hood in front of Fluttershy. "You can just call me Silver Shade."


	4. Chapter 4

Fluttershy was utterly terrified. she had returned to her cottage in the hopes of it being safer, but ended up being in far more danger than if she had done otherwise. Though before everything she had become calm and tranquil, it was not worth it being attacked by three soldiers and then watched them be killed by the reason she had escaped such a gruesome and unruly scene, only to be involved in another just 2 hours later. She did not know what to do seeing a skilled murderer standing over three guards he had ironically saved her from.

"W-W Why did you save me?" asked Fluttershy shaking in fear behind a couch pillow

"Because they would have killed you," answered the stallion plainly from under his hood.

"B-but w why would somepony with such violent intentions want to save anypony?" asked Fluttershy curious of his intentions

"Just because I killed somepony doesn't make me evil or deranged," answered the pony calmly while smiling under his hood, "my motives were for the better of equestria and he was not, whether you believe me or otherwise."

"W-What do you mean by that? What makes it so that you decide if somepony is better for equestria or not?" snapped back Fluttershy becoming confused by what the stallion was saying.

"He may have seemed like a great guy at first when he was still distant from the public, but once settled in, he would have molded equestria in his image and favor, creating a living hell for those like us on the lower part of the food chain, most likely killing the princesses discretely so he wouldn't cause commotion and there would be no major power standing in his way to make his 'perfect world,' but now he is thankfully gone, and a heartbroken princess is far better than a dead one."

Fluttershy pondered on this for a moment, "but what if somepony took your special somepony away like you have done to Princess Celestia?"

The stallion all of a sudden became more distant, "it wouldn't be my first time," he muttered.

"I-I I'm so sorry for asking," regretted Fluttershy, afraid of the dangerous pony's next course of action.

He took off his hood smiling, "I wasn't there when she was killed, so only our happier memories reside." The stallion that Fluttershy could see now was a well built earth pony with broad shoulders and a thick torso. He had a dark black coat with a bright and shiny silver mane, and had a scar over his snout and one curving just on the inside of is eye from his forehead to his cheek, and he had navy blue eyes. The radiant stallion smiled, "To properly introduce myself, my name is Silvershade, I can't tell you my last name because of _business_ reasons."

"I-I'm Fluttershy Carington, and this is my home," said Fluttershy feebly reaching out to shake the stallion's hand.

"Nice to meet you Fluttershy, now you have no need to be afraid, I am not going to kill you, at least not under these current circumstances."

"O-ok, I think," said fluttershy quietly, wondering what Silvershade had meant by "these current circumstances."

"Now let's discuss this mystery of the three dead ponies lying on your floor."

"W-Well you killed them of course," said Fluttershy timidly

"Yes I was there for that part, but why were they trying to kill you?" said silvershade asking himself.

"Well I just had thought that they were drunk," said fluttershy shrugging her shoulders

"No, no they were far to coordinated and weren't talking in any sort of slurred language, there would have been a reason. Did they say anything to you that caught you attention?"

"well yes maybe, I think one said that I was under arrest for murdering the king and other royal guards."

"ah yep I know exactly what is going on here," said the earth pony now pacing the room working out the kinks to his theory.

"W-what is it? did I do something to cause this?"

"Probably, what did you do right after I killed the new king?"

"I-I just came straight here," said fluttershy becoming confused.

"After I killed her fiancé, Celestia probably became hysterical, then this turned to anger, which she would put into anypony possible, and you disappearing from the scene so quickly probably rose her suspicions enough for her to snap on somepony, who happened to be you."

"D-do you really think so? I mean seems kinda unlikely,"

"trust me I have seen this happen many times, and I have done this myself sadly, but once the person is calm enough to think straight, they will apologize, or fix what ever there is that they had done wrong, so until then, you must hide while Celestia's rage passes over you."

"so where should I hide?" asked Fluttershy nervously at silvershade's plan.

"probably in a tree, and nearby too, to avoid stirring up any more suspicions."

"What about the bodies?"

"I'll take care of them, meanwhile you clean up the blood."

...

"Thank you for your help Silvershade, though you are a murderer, if it weren't for you I would be dead right now," said the shy yellow Pegasus, awkwardly giving the assassin a hug of gratitude.

"Don't mention it, really don't mention any of this." said silvershade as he walked for the back door,

"Wait! W-when will I be able to see you again?"

"How about next sunday at the abandoned church at the edge of the evergreen forest to the east, there are some things I want to talk to you about, you have a deep passion and determination for things of interest, something that ponies like me look for in somepony," answered the stallion with a smirk. "Now go and hide till Celestia's overreaction has passed."

"Ok, wait silvershade! but..." however the dark black stallion was gone through the door into the dying night, leaving Fluttershy with a smile across her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

"Princess are you alright now?"

"Y-yes I'm fine thank you," replied Celestia standing from her chair which was place on the porch of the town hall, she lifted her head to show some fake strength for the guard, she didn't need to and she knew that, the guard would certainly understand, but is a reflex after a thousand years of leadership to show that no matter what she was strong enough to withstand. She shook her tears and any other signs of grieve from her body and addressed the guard before her, "what is needed of me?"

"well ma'am, a number of things, we need some men to gather any evidence from around the town, someponies need to clean the hall,"

"yes anypony will do, them over there, have four of them clean the hall, and the others scan the town for any clues."

"ok, and you need to give your ball organizer a general idea of the funeral, nothing specific she said, other wise it would be too emotional to get anything done,"

"Oh, w-w-well I guess I can do that," said the princess timidly looking at the ground in sorrow. The guard noticed that he wasn't helping her emotional state in any way, and could probably ask somepony else.

"Ma'am, I apologize, we do not need to do this right now if you do not wish to," said the guard feeling bad for the surprisingly innocent looking princess who was 6 inches taller than him at the least.

The princess jolted her head upright, "No, no I am just fine, we can carry on soldier,"

"very well. you just have one thing left and that is ummm, oh, the arrest you ordered last night,"

"what arrest? I did no such thing," said the princess in surprise, she was so sleep deprived and exhausted that she must have forgotten.

"Yes you did princess, I wrote down the record as it happened, uhh lets see, yep right hear, the arrest of miss Fluttershy Carington ma'am."

"Oh no," celestia whispered, her heart sank as she remembered the order, as she yelled at the princess and a element of harmony, telling the guards that they had permission to kill the most innocent of all ponies, and a element of harmony as well at that. The princess began to walk down the steps from the town hall, "Did the guards I sent ever come back?"

"uh no ma'am, we found them dead in a corn field,"

this rose celestia's suspicion of the mare, "how far from miss Carington's house were they found?"

"About two miles away."

This nocked the suspicion away immediately, there was no way fluttershy could have dragged three bodies of grown, built, and armored stallions 2 miles across ponyville, past all the dozens of guards patrolling the small town, and then out into a corn field, unnoticed. She came to the conclusion that they had probably gone to her house and she hid in the dark, being the small mare that she is, and the guards met the vigilante somewhere between here and there on their way back, she came to this knowing the location of the other two killed guards and time frame in which that happened, so they would have missed him on their way there. She noticed that all of this thinking was helping to take her mind off of the murder of her fiancé and was making her more at peace, but she felt worried that she had frightened the poor little mare out of her fur, and she had to apologize.

"guard, take fluttershy off of the wanted list, I was hysterical at the time and didn't know what I was saying," said the princess confidently and with a determined expression,

the stallion in front of celestia was surprised at her sudden burst of seriousness, "y-yes ma'am" he said giving her a salute as she walked down the street towards fluttershy's house.

Fluttershy's POV

Fluttershy could see the long shadows of two ponies approaching her house from the tree she had perched herself in for the rest of the previous night, she grew anxious as the ponies came closer until they walked right underneath, she recognized the two as her friends Rartiy and Twilight, who looked around nervously and moved quickly towards Fluttershy's cottage. Figuring that they worried for her safety, after Celestia blamed the first person she could think of while she grew angry with grief, Fluttershy looked through the tree's branches trying to see if anypony else was present on her dirt road, and once she declared it clear, she hovered to the ground behind her friends, who had passed the tree, and nervously greeted them hoping for a warm embrace.

"H-hello guys,"

"hmm? oh my dear fluttershy we were so worried about you, those guards never came back and we were worried that the murderer had gotten them and that they had killed you!" exclaimed rarity running over to her friend and hugging her, relieved she was safe and sound.

"yes we were so worried, you shouldn't have run off like that, Celestia was so heart broken that she sent..."

"yes I know," interrupted Fluttershy as politely as she could manage,

"how did you find out?" asked twilight curiously

"well, when the guards nocked on the door I didn't answer because they sounded aggravated, and I got scared so I went out the back door and hid in this tree," replied fluttershy pointing to the oak tree planted behind her, "Then they went into my house found nothing, and I heard them talking about Celestia wanting me arrested and other stuff," ended fluttershy, lying throughout her entire explanation.

"I am so sorry for putting you through that very frightening experience fluttershy," Fluttershy turned around to find the source of the solemn voice, and she found herself looking up to a white alicorn,

"Oh h-hi Princess, funny seeing you hear!" said twilight awkwardly poker-faced,

"Not really Twilight, I came to apologize to fluttershy here," said the princess, who then looked down to the frightened yellow pegasus, "Fluttershy, I am so very sorry for putting you into such danger, I was hysterical and angry and sad and my emotions took over me, I've cleared this whole thing up, and all I need now is you to forgive me, if you are able, if not I will understand," said the princess, a glint of disappointment of herself in her eye, and a worried look on her face, even though she was taller and more powerful than fluttershy in every way, she was at the mercy of the pink-manned mare now.

"Princess after everything you've been through, how could I not forgive you," smiled fluttershy in response.

Silvershade's POV

He stood in the attic of the abandoned church, and it being so old he could see through to the peers and the entrance, where he could see a mare's shadow approaching gradually. It was sunday and he was about to prove his theory of the young mare to himself, and if he was correct she could fight along side him one day, and he wanted that, she reminded him so much of her, and he seemed to already know this yellow mare by heart, as if he knew her before. The pegasus was now in the door.

"H-h-hello!, um its uh me, fluttershy, t-the one that you saved!" softly shouted the mare from the entryway.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello! a-are you here!" shouted Fluttershy in hopes that the mysterious stallion was there. She knew she shouldn't but she really wanted to see her savior again, even though he was a murderer and not the safest to be around, him being the danger, or her possibility of getting caught with the most wanted stallion in all of equestria. But the thing that bothered her the most was celestia's apology. It sparked Fluttershy's suspicion of something else in the back of celestia's mind, something that doubted fluttershy's abstance after the murder, to be her usual easily startled nature. It seemed too rushed to fluttershy, too, too, odd. Of course maybe fluttershy was thinking way to much about it, and the princess was just desperate to get the whole thing past them, without any more thought so things could be normal, and she felt bad. However she talked like a child, quickly making excuses too their parents, which now made fluttershy uncomfortable, fillies do that when they try to hide something, either prominent or a deep secret, and this was not prominent in any way, at least not to fluttershy.

"S-Silvershade was it?" she stood there awkwardly, waiting for the vigilante to appear, if he was even there. She was then startled by a deep voice behind her.

"hey fluttershy, you made it, I doubted you'd want to, I thought you would be afraid, you seem like one of those cautious quiet types, those are some of my favorite, ponies, calm, soothing, quick thinkers in tight situations," Fluttershy stood there awkwardly, wondering why the stallion she just met was going on like this, "and they have a rare quality to have the strongest desire to live, no matter what circumstances, and no matter who wishes to defy that quality of yours, in order to kill or harm you." said the silver manned stallion who stood with his hood off.

"Oh, w-well thank you, I don't really see my self as that though I don't think about some things enough, like letting those guards in, I kept thinking to myself that they were drunk but I let them in anyway, and I cant fight very well, o-or at all for that matter."

"That is one bad excuse, everything you did was merely common sense! you were being yelled at by the royal guard, which anyone would answer to, and your not the most stubborn pony when it comes to arguments from what I have seen, but physically you are as defiant as and ass! it took three trained royal guards to restrain you."

Fluttershy blushed as he complimented her, "T-thanks, I-I guess that's true," she said covering her face with her bangs and grinned to the old wooden floor of the church. Silvershade took a step closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and lifting up her chin with his finger.

"Don't doubt yourself fluttershy, and definitely don't doubt yourself to cover up embarrassment from someone's praise of you, you are great and don't be embarrassed from someone pointing it out. Alright?"

"O-okay, I can do that," said fluttershy shyly, and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Perfect. Now!" said silvershade clapping his hands and sitting on a nearby crate crossing his hooves, "Lets get down to business, I know that you need something from me, so ladies first, what is your question?"

"Oh, w-well, I was curious of Celestia's apology..."

"good so she did apologize," said silvershade for confirmation.

"Yes, but to me it seemed odd, I mean it was completely genuine, but it was talking differently, like she was professional about it like she would,"

"Well how do you figure?"

"She talked really fast and short like a child, as if she was giving excuses, and I know that when children do this, they normally try and cover something up, you know."

"Sort of, so what you are thinking is that she hiding something from you? and that you are getting this from how quickly she said her apology?"

"Yes, but, uh um... oh, when you put it like that it just sounds completely stupid," sighed fluttershy in shameful defeat.

"yep," said silvershade as he walked over to fluttershy and put his worn hands on her shoulders, "but not illogical. You can never be too cautious of something. Plus, I wasn't there," he said reassuringly, then sat on his crate again. "So let me break this down, and correct me if I'm wrong, you she is hiding something by being over dramatic, and Celestia is a smart woman no doubt, so she would play it off professionally in her right and logical mind." Fluttershy looked at the earthpony in amazement at how he was figuring out her thoughts from scratch. "However, she was probably nervous, causing her to talk rapidly to get the conversation over with ASAP. So what would this secret be?"

"W-well I was thinking doubt," said Fluttershy answering Silvershade's question, "like doubting that I wasn't involved, even though all of the evidence showed otherwise,"

"Maybe, but if that is the case, she probably would convince her self otherwise, since all the evidence and common sense says that she is wrong. So overall, I wouldn't worry about it, her harmless conspiracy that will undo itself as she finds nothing to back it up with," said silvershade simply to the yellow mare.

"Sorry to ask," said Fluttershy, changing the subject after agreeing with the black ponies very logical theories, "are you some sort of psychologist as your day job? because you seem to know an awful lot about pony mentalities and what not."

Silvershade chuckled at her curiosity, "No, I'm just around crazy and dramatic ponies for long periods of time, doing very traumatic work in frightening environments, so you tend to catch on to some traits."

"Well I can't imagine what your day job is," stated fluttershy, with a spark of more curiosity.

"Ha! I wouldn't either, but I can, and well, I guess its this!, this is one of the more calmer jobs I do of course, but well, its unique I'll give it that."

"How would you define this job's objective then? talking to complete strangers about their problems, along with assassinating important figures, seems to me like a pretty wide range of professions."

"Not at all Fluttershy, I would define it as recruiting."

"W-wait, what? recruiting for what?"

"You explained my job quite perfectly just now, so what is your guess?"

"Waaaait, no, no no no no no, m-me? surely there are other ponies far more qualified for this job, and..."

"No. I want you, unless you have a job already?"

fluttershy blushed with embarrassment at the fact that she didn't have a job that actually made any money "W-w-well I don'..."

"That's what I had thought," said silvershade chuckling, fluttershy was looking to the ground again, covering face with her long pink bangs, silvershade had to move them again and lift up her head to make eye contact. "I'm not forcing this on you, ok? you don't have to, there is a lot more to this profession of mine than just killing, and the killing that we do is for the better of Equestria, and my organization _was_ created by Princess Luna thousands of years ago you know."

At that remark, fluttershy felt better about the whole thing, to a certain extent, a lot can change over thousands of years, "W-well I'm still not so sure, I probably won't be any good at the killing, or anything else you do. I-I wouldn't be able to kill anypony any way."

"Fluttershy, I wouldn't be offering this if you didn't have so much potential, but you do and that is a fact, training will change you for the better, and the people you will kill with either want to kill you, or will want to make you and others suffer, for their own gain," replied silvershade sternly, and reassuringly.

Fluttershy was running out of reasons not to, Silvershade was being awfully persuasive with her. "Uh uh, I-I would like to have more details o-on the rest of this organization that you are willing me to blindly join."

"That is some info I'll have to leave ya in the dark on until you except for privacy and safety reasons, because if I do and you don't join I'll have to kill you, because you would be holding secret information, and I really don't want to have to do that," replied the stallion, mustering a fake smile. "Please trust me on this, if you join you will have amazing skills to protect yourself and others, plus allies who will protect you, it is a good cause, and if it wasn't here today, everyone would be suffering worse than the Crystal Empire did when that one asshole was in charge." Said Silvershade almost getting to his knees and begging.

Fluttershy stood there for minutes, thinking of what she should do, she realized that she was surprisingly not afraid like she would be otherwise, but instead confused, she needed time to think such a big decision over. "I'll have to think on it for a while ok Silvershade."

"perfect! how about in two weeks we meet back here about it okay?" he asked excitedly.

"O-okay, alright, that's a deal," _what the hell are you getting yourself into fluttershy?_


End file.
